The Sun of the Stone (The Mature Chapters)
by SunnyDragonfly
Summary: The Sun of the Stone chronicles the journey of Solaria Brosca, Grey Warden and Hero of Ferelden, in life and love. This is a slight AU where Brosca and Leske are childhood friends who discover that they love each other, and the Princess Aeducan survives to join the Wardens as well. These are the mature chapters I couldn't post in the T rating. BioWare owns all. Enjoy and review!


**Chapter 5.5: Firsts**

Solaria was pulling Leske further into the cave by the hand and she had never felt her heart beating so loudly. She wondered if even he could hear it. How many times had she dreamed of this moment? She'd lost count. Stone, how she wanted him to hold her like he did again, without their damn armor in the way. She had fantasized about his long, muscular arms and his huge calloused hands before, but Ancestors how the real thing paled in comparison to any imagining she had ever conjured. She needed it again. Solaria stopped and turned to embrace him, making a trail of teasing kisses from his neck up to his earlobe, which she nibbled.

"Leske, hold me, please" she begged.

Her hot breath in his ear nearly drove him mad, and he could not resist such a simple request. He snaked his arms around her waist and got two hands full of her supple ass over her armor, grinning when she jumped and pulled herself even closer to him. Her hot, wet mouth left his ear and kissed his fervently, greedily. She was shuddering in his grasp and they hadn't even begun. A shock of pleasure ran up her spine and her shaking fingers found their way to the ties on his armor.

He brought his hands around his back to stop her "Are you sure you want to do this. It's ok if you aren't ready, I don't want you to feel obligated just because you said that earlier." She looked him in the eyes, the desire in them blatantly obvious.

"I have never been more sure, Leske."

His heart was racing and he began to sweat "Just a heads up, I've...never done this before."

Her eyes widened though she was secretly relieved "I haven't either, but I would have thought, I mean you're just...such a flirt I assumed..."

"Just what are you suggesting?" he said with mocked indignation, badly hiding his smirk.

"You know what I'm suggesting, trollop" she laughed, her nerves melting away like butter.

Leske scoffed "You are going to pay for that, my dear!"

He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder as he walked off with her further down the corridor until they reached a warmer spot, their laughs filling the great stone hall with their happiness. Out of reflex he turned his head and kissed her leg that was rested on his cheek and she became still. He felt her fingers grip at his armor so he did it again, licking with his tongue as well and she shivered, which made him grin.

"Did you like that?" he whispered to her.

"Yes" she replied, her voice shaky.

She felt so vulnerable on his shoulder, with her hips so close to his face, though she didn't know why. She felt his spare hand on her calf, which he boldly, slowly, softly moved up her leg, making her shiver the closer it got to her hips. He stopped at her upper inner thigh and she seemed to need more air because she was breathing fast. His fingers brushed her folds over her under cloth, damp with her warm wetness, which made her let out a pleased little moan. She spread her legs a little more for his hand, which he pressed little more firmly into her.

"Do you like this?" He whispered again, his voice rasping.

"Yes" she moaned.

First he moved his hand up to her entrance and ran a finger lightly around it, and she grasped tightly to one of his braids in anticipation. He was playing with her and she loved it. She felt him nudge away her small cloth to the side and a tentative finger slip within her slowly, feeling around her wall. 'I don't know if I can take much more of this' she thought to herself. Below her she felt Leske sway unsteadily. Removing his finger and setting her pants right, he swung her into a bridal carry and she could see in his eyes that he was feeling just how she was. He let her down so she could stand and kissed her softly before looking at her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I just wanted to see your face, to make sure this is really happening" he murmured, his voice strained with longing.

"This is most definitely happening, Leske," she smiled, taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply, with all the love she had within her.

Leske crushed her to him and returned her kiss with equal yearning as they fell to their knees together. Solaria reached once more to his back to undo the ties on his armor and he did not stop her. His hands were at the front of her armor, his hands shaking as he undid the clasps that held her in the metal studded bodice. When she finished first after unbuckling the straps on the front, she slid it off his shoulders which stopped Leske's progress in undressing her.

Yanking his brown undershirt over his head she revealed and marveled at his fit chest. She kissed him deeply and ran all ten of her fingers lightly over the soft, strong dark hairs that feathered it from his collar bones to his hips. She felt him shudder at her touch and loved the fact that she could make him feel like that. He gripped her hands in one of his large ones and pinned them above her against the cave wall at her back, returning her kiss as he finished with her bindings with his other hand. Leske released her hands so he could slide her armor off her shoulders. Solaria noticed that his ears were getting red and his forehead was beginning to dampen with sweat.

"Leske, it's alright. There's no reason to be nervous with me" she murmured soothingly, cupping his cheek with her hand. She noticed it was burning hot, like he'd just stuck his face in a thermal vent.

He pressed into her palm and grinned sheepishly "I'm not...well I am but...more than anything I'm..." His eyes glazed over with desire as they took in the sight of her. Despite the cobwebs, bandages, scratches, and bruises she had collected on their journey here, she seemed to glow from the inside out. He couldn't decide if her red cheeks were from the cold wind moments ago or if she was feeling the same way he was. He hoped it was both.

"Excited?" said, both a question and a wish.

"Exactly, Sola" he whispered as he lifted her tan undershirt above her head, her toned arms obliging.

Beneath it was her exposed full, freckled breasts, the sight of which made Leske's breath catch in his throat. Solaria on the other hand must have been breathing hard, for her chest was rising and falling rapidly. He looked up to her face and saw that her blush had spread across her face and began to grace her neck. She was looking down at his hard on, now poorly concealed by his under-cloth, and her eyes had grown wide. To be honest he felt a little pleased that she was impressed. They had never seen each other with so little clothes on and were both enormously distracted by the sight of the other.

Each in their small clothes they seemed to gravitate towards one another into a needful, loving embrace and kiss. Her hands cupped his jaw as his hands ran up the sides of her body; from the curve of her legs over her strong, wide hips, into the valley of her smooth waist, thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts, to finally reached behind her back to pull her shoulders closer to his. Their lips parted and his traveled to her right collar bone, trailing up her neck to her ear, as hers kissed his brand, a shiver of pleasure running up her spine and her hands abandoning his face to discover his nearly bare body. They found his broad shoulders, his strong arms once again, and the small of his back where they rested entwined until Leske spoke, a curious, borderline tortured glint in his eyes.

"Lie on your back?" he asked, placing their armor and clothes behind her to buffer the cold from the stone below.

"What are you thinking, duster?" she laughed as she did so.

"I want to...see what makes you feel good" he said, giving her his little sideways grin. "You'll tell me when I'm doing something wrong, right?"

"Yes, though I think you'll be able to figure that out" she smiled slyly, stretching out before him.

Leske had no idea where to start. She was so beautiful and he was not experienced, no matter how much he boasted. He was overwhelmed. Yes, he wanted her, he had for so long, but more than that he wanted to please her and the thought that he wouldn't be able to terrified him. He picked up a knowledge of the basics from others, but she deserved so much more than the basics, especially since this was her first time too. Finally he decided to start by kissing. He began at her lips and trailed them slowly down her front; from her chin, into the crook of her neck which made her giggle, down to her breasts.

Slowly he kissed up the silky slope of the left one, letting the tip his tongue through leaving little wet dots on her skin. When he reached its pink peak he felt her breath stop above him and smiled. Teasingly he ran his tongue around it, but never quite touched it, coaxing a small moan from her lips that almost made him lose his concentration. He licked her now hard nipple lightly, softly, letting her get used to his mouth on such a sensitive part of her as she squirmed beneath him. Subconsciously she pressed her chest upwards towards him to close the distance, but he pulled back further, enjoying the exquisite, desperate look on her face.

Never in her whole life had she felt so happy to be deprived of something she wanted so badly. It was a strange yet pleasant sensation, but she wanted more. Her hands formed fists and she realized that he would not continue further unless she begged for it. She would play his game. She looked down at him only for her eyes to meet his stone colored ones and never had she been so turned on by a glance; so innocent yet so very devious.

"Leske, please" she moaned softly.

He took his mouth away, which was the last thing she wanted, to say "Please what, Sola?" his self satisfied grin setting her heart aflame.

"Please, could you...bite?" she managed to force out.

Without a word he set to work on the tip of her right breast as he took her other between his thumb and forefinger, and her response was instantaneous. Her back arched and her surprise moan soon transformed into something low and guttural. It echoed off the cave walls as he continued his ministrations, nibbling lightly. Then to her great dismay, but then immediate excitement, he moved from there, trailing kisses down her front. The action caused a pleasant tingling sensation between her thighs and she felt herself widen with arousal. When he reached the base of her stomach she had a force her breath from her lungs, the tension was so high.

Leske had heard some stories of the things a mouth could do that would make a woman fall in love with you, but they were so vague on the specifics. He looked into her eyes as he pulled her under cloth down and off her legs and he could see that she was just as pleased as he was. He returned once more to his position and once again felt a little lost. Before him was her wet, warm, heady glory and he wanted to explore every lovely inch.

He ran his finger around the slit in the middle and smiled when she shivered. He then gently spread them apart with his fingertips and wanted to investigate. This was all so new. One finger found it's way to the hot, pink bud of flesh that sat atop it like a crown and she immediately bucked her hips into his hand. Leske began to rub the spot in a circle and her breath began to come in short frequent bursts only interrupted by moans. Leskes nerves relaxed once he saw how much she was enjoying it. He decided to get a bit more bold and brought his mouth down to kiss the area. He rested on his stomach and wrapped his arms beneath her legs to pull her hips closer to his face.

"Oh Stone Leske, yes" she murmured huskily.

He pressed the tip of his tongue firmly but tenderly as he swirled it around her clit and she reached both down to grab hold of his braids. A new taste, her taste, filled his senses; a sweet heat, the product of their passion and their newly discovered love. He wanted more. He wrapped his lips around it as he continued and could feel it beat like a fragile little heart through the delicate skin. His own heart began to beat faster and he felt himself grow even harder than he thought possible. Feeling her eyes upon him, he looked up at the love of his life and saw that her face was red with ecstasy.

He looked deeply into her eyes as he continued unabashed, pressing a little more firmly with his tongue and grinned when she threw her head back to cry out in bliss. She tugged desperately on his braids before moving her hands to stroke his face. He left her sweet sexual core and traveled downward to plunge his tongue into her, intoxicated by the sounds it brought from Solaria and the honey of her desire. He nudged at her clit with his nose as he licked and nibbled softly at her center.

Very suddenly Solaria took Leske's shoulders to lead him back up to meet her face and he followed, straddling her now naked hips and supporting himself on his elbows. She kissed him deeply and lovingly, hugging him close. Her lips left his and she whispered in his ear

"I never knew I could feel so wonderful, so happy. Leske.." she breathed, kissing his neck with passion.

Leske sighed at her words and the sensation they brought as his teeth clenched, the need overwhelming. Solaria slid her hands down his sides, skimming her nails lightly as they went until they came to rest on his ass, toying with the cloth that covered it.

Leske's eyebrows raised is surprise and a cheeky smile graced his face "I know what you mean."

She smiled back at him, her eyes dark with wanting "Not yet you don't, my love."

She slid one of her hands across his hipbones to his front and gingerly touched the bulge she found there. Leske's face changed instantly from amused to numb with anticipation as she flipped them over. Now Leske was on his back, and she was moving down his body. Solaria ran the tip of her tongue across his skin, from his collarbone to his chest in a lazy s- pattern, which made his heart pound like it was trying to break out of his chest. She went right to his left nipple, hard from the cold breeze coming from the surface, and lightly skimmed over the top, just enough to wet it. Ancestors, and then she breathed; a short exhale, her lips pursed like she was going to whistle. The sensation was astounding and he uttered a small moan in response. She went to the other and did the same, licking and blowing, and after a while he realized she was toying with him as he had toyed with her! Oh, what had he done?

"Oh you, you sneaky...ugh" he groaned with pleasure when she finally bit lightly, her lips surrounding it as his had done to hers. One of her warm, soft hand moved to rest on his chest, right over his heart. The other went further up to lightly stroke his cheek as she continued to graze her tongue across his abdomen. The muscles beneath her mouth flinched at the closeness and the wetness, and Leske's breathing had gotten faster for the same reasons. When she got to his small clothes, he expected her to simply pull it down with her hands, but no. She took the cloth between her teeth and tugged it loose before sliding it off of his legs.

The male anatomy wasn't a complete mystery to her, she had heard other women speak of the pleasure it brought, or lack thereof, but she had never seen one before. She hadn't expected it to be so big! She laid on her stomach between his spread legs and gingerly grasped his erection. When she touched the soft, warm skin, she felt him tremble. Solaria took time to admire it; the veins that trailed along it, the hardness that pulsed against her palm.

She brought her lips to the underside of it and kissed it lightly, looking up at her lover from behind it. His eyes met hers and she boldly licked it, from the base to the top. He closed his eyes and a deep, needful moan escaped his lips. She then raised herself to her hands and knees and slowly took him into her mouth. Leske began to pant, the tension was almost too much. She brought her hand up to grasp his cock and stroked it, firmly but gently, her lips meeting her hand as she did so. She wrapped her lips around her teeth so as not to scratch him with them. As she began to feel more comfortable with the action, she gradually moved faster and faster.

"Oh, Sola! Sola!" he gasped her name as she continued.

After so much play he felt himself coming to a climax, so he tenderly stopped her.

"I need you, Sola!" he groaned as he sat up and pulled her into a greedy kiss. Still holding her, he twisted them around so her back was once again on their pile of clothes and armor and softly nudged her knees apart with his own. She very willingly opened up to him. Leske ground his hardness against her and they both whimpered hungrily for each other. He took her head in his hands, slipping his fingers through her long, shining hair, and she cupped his jaw. Leske turned his face to kiss her palm and, eyes locked on hers, shifted himself to enter her. Slowly he pressed his hips forward and slid into her wet warmth.

Solaria kissed him passionately as he sank into her for the first time, their parts fitting together like pieces of an age old puzzle. If other women to be believed, she should be hurting right now, but she wasn't. She was too wet and wanting him to feel nervous, too in love to feel anxiety. For the first time in a long time, she was relaxed, comfortable, and her desire for this man in her arms took her over. They didn't tumble, they made love. Desperately they clung to each other as he thrust into her again and again and again. She arched her back, urging him to go further and deeper, and he did.

He reached down between them and rubbed her throbbing clit as he sucked the skin of her neck, hoping to leave a hickey. She nibbled his earlobes and kissed his cheeks affectionately, grasping at his hips, nails raking against his skin, all of which he seemed to enjoyed because he increased the pace. A rapture she never knew enveloped her and she saw the same bliss in his eyes, the same overwhelming joy. They were together and nothing, not the sun, not the even the stone, could tear them from each other now.

No effort was made to keep quiet, and the tunnel echoed with their ecstatic cries. Suddenly she felt a white hot ripple of pleasure shake her to her very core, and when she thought that had ended another came like the aftershock of a stone shake. Leske held her closely, kissing her as the feeling ebbed and he gave her another! She wanted, no, she needed him to feel as good as she was feeling!

"Leske, please come for me!" she pleaded.

He was happy to oblige. His hips bucked as he came inside her, he breathed her name and fell against her, nuzzling her cheek with his own. She stroked his face, pulling him closer to her, and he did the same, propping her head off of the ground with his arm. For a while they lied there like that, still united, appreciating one another with deep reverence in the afterglow, feeling whole.

Finally, Solaria spoke "Are you hungry?"

"Wow, you really know how to romance a fella!" he joked, burying his head in her neck and planting a field of kiss there.

She giggled "Well, are you? We have food, we could have a little naked picnic!"

He pushed aside a stray strand of hair from her face "That sounds perfect, Sola."

Catching his hand, she pressed her cheek into it "I love you, Leske. More than I could ever say."

"The feeling's mutual" he murmured before pulling her into a kiss.

The couple ate, and laughed, and talked together until the sunlight had nearly disappeared from the corridor.

"I've heard surfacer's talk about how the sun leaves the sky every day. They call it a sunset. Do you want to go see what all the fuss is about?" she asked excitedly.

Leske nodded "Sure, when are we ever going to be this close to the surface again?"

The two walked, hand in hand to the entrance and were dazzled by the new palate of colors that lit up the sky.

"The orange is almost like lava, but...cleaner...pure." Leske noted.

He glanced over to his love and saw a look of utter awe plastered on her face "This is the best day of my life."

"Mine too" he purred as he took her into his arms. Together they watched until the sun was swallowed up by the trees and a ground far away. How he wished it wouldn't go away.


End file.
